


Not Broken Just Bent, We Can Learn To Love Again (omghook's valentine gift)

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>emma and hook have just moved in and she is just having past memories of past love neal but hook helps her forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken Just Bent, We Can Learn To Love Again (omghook's valentine gift)

Emma’s curls were pushed to one shoulder as she was playing with her hair and twirling a strand around her finger. She thought about Neal as she got off of the couch and paced back and forth. Hook came over as she finally stopped pacing and started staring outside the window with the snow gently falling to the ground.  
“You are the only women in my life who I have cared for in many other universes you are mine as well,” said Hook.  
Emma had red lips and pale skin with cheeks blushing pink, but the thing that drew him to her were her green eyes that were full of sadness. Emma turned around as he pulled her into his arms and held her just a little closer to his chest as he noticed the warm tears running down her face.  
Emma said, “Hook, I love you with all my heart, if I still have one, but I am a broken piece of glass that needs to be put back together.”  
“We are not broken, just bent, and we can learn to love again,” replied Hook.  
Emma giggled as she revealed, “That’s from that Pink song I have always listened to.”  
“So the prince did not get the princess on the journey, rather, the pirate did. I deserve you more than Neal, who abandoned you and made you feel bad for who you are. I love you for every broken piece and unbroken one as well.”

Emma gently kissed Hook’s lips as she held onto him even harder.


End file.
